Stargates and Battlestars
by FicFiend
Summary: Crossover with SG1, Atlantis and BSG2003, lots of action and lots of Jack, give it a shot. ABANDONED
1. Prologue

A/N: This is a Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis and Battlestar Galactica 2003 crossover, No Ori! But There is Jack O'Neill, lots and lots of Jack. 

Stargates and Battlestars

Earth:

Deep inside Cheyane mountain general Hank Landry sat looking over the newest recruitment reports for the stargate program. Since the discovery of Atlantis much had changed in the last decade, for starters the technology gained from the expedition won the war against the Goauld, gaining freedom for the Jaffa nation. Unfortunatly, the remaining system lords attacked Earth, and only the disclosure of the Stargate Program and the formation of the United Earth Alliance made victory possible. General Hammond was now the Secretary of Defense in the new government, which was based in Washington D.C. General Jack O'Neill was in charge of all off world operations, including the new UEA Starfleet. With the new technology from the Atlantis team and help from the Asgard, the fleet was quickly becoming the most advanced in the galaxy. Now that the unification of earth was complete and because the people of Earth had become accustomed to their new way of life, colonization efforts had started in earnest, New Earth was the first planet with a new colony. The city of Atlantis had also been recently opened, as well as the large continent nearby. The wraith had yet to return after the supposed destruction of the city, and no significant battles had been fought with them since. A number of other worlds had been opened up for expansion, and the response from the people had been both enormous and favorable, there were currently 30 trillion off world citizens of the UEA, about half were worlds that joined the UEA when the colonies became more like states, allowing them to mostly govern themselves. This persuades the worlds of Tollana and Langara to join, more soon followed. The UEA was currently in negotiations with the population of Euronda, where the "Breeders" as they had once been known had finally triumphed in their civil war. But Hank never was very good at negotiating, he was however, good at organizing, which was why, in two weeks he would be taking command of the UEA army, things were going well for the new universal republic.

Onboard the Galactica:

Admiral Adama was also reading reports, and what he saw was not good. The fleet was low on fuel and food, with out those essentials they would soon fall to the Cylons. Picking up another one of the reports the man smiled for the first time in days, his scouts had reportedly found a planet with plenty of food, it would do the fleet well to stop for a while, still smiling he signed the order to take the fleet to that particular planet…..

A/N: The ship designations will be as follows, The largest class of vessels will be named after former countries (France, Morroco ect.) they are much larger than motherships (more on these later), the next class down will be after famous people, (Lincoln, Kennedy ect.) these ships are about as large as motherships, the next class ar eslightly larger than the Dedaulus class and will be named after battles (Saratoga, Lexington ect.), the smallest class is slightly larger than Prometheus and will be named much like the british navy (the Indestructible, things like that). The fighters will be like upgraded F-302s.


	2. First Impressions

Atlantis: 

Dr. Rodney McKay stood in the control room of the city reading over the data about the new ZPM power levels. The one that was powering the city now was the first build by Asgard and Earth scientists, Colonel Samantha Carter had been a driving force behind it. Unfortunately to run the test accurately they had to power everything down to examine the new power source. Rodney pushed the button that brought orbital sensors back online and immediately notices a group of large blips heading towards the city. "Shit!" he yelled as he bolted towards the office of Dr. Elizabeth Weir, who was in overall command of the forces in the Pegasus galaxy. "Elizabeth, we need to contact General O'Neill immediately.".

"Why Rodney, its not the power source is it?". she replied while putting through a secure channel to the general.

"No it isn't, in fact the new ZPM works wonderfully but that doesn't matter because there are 50 wraith ships coming right at us!". Rodney said, his voice gradually becoming louder as he remembered the real reason that they were talking. Elizabeth was about to respond when Jack appeared on the flat screen in front of her.

"Now, what can I do for you folks?" he asked.

"Well general," Weir started in her diplomatic tone, "there is a large Wraith fleet only three days away from the colony, and while the shield can protect the city, the continent is completely unprotected and we cannot possibly defend the planet with only puddle jumpers and the Aurora. So naturally we are asking for reinforcements.".

"Well I'm only two days away with the _United States_, with me are the _Lexington_, the _Waterloo_, the _Bull Run_, and the _Pearl Harbor_. We also have around 20 _Prometheus 2_ class vessels. Finally, we are expecting the _Lincoln_, the _Washington,_ and the _Churchill_ to arrive in a few hours. We were scheduled for maneuvers but this sounds way cooler.".

"Thank you Jack" Weir said, sounding relieved, "I'll see you in a few days then.". As Jack's head disappeared from the screen, Weir turned towards a much calmer McKay and said, "Rodney, the days when we were hopeless are long gone so there was no need to worry, now will you please send Sheppard up?".

Earth:

General George Hammond say back in his chair and digested the information that Jack had just given him. Normally he wouldn't allow the supreme commander of Starfleet operations to fly off into battle but in this case it couldn't be avoided. "Damn it Jack what am I going to do with you?" he thought to himself. Sighing he turned and called President Hayes to inform him of the situation.

Unknown Planet:

Capt. Lee "Apollo" Adama and Lt. Kara "Starbuck" Thrace guided their vipers down through the atmosphere of the planet. Scavenging efforts were complete and they were only checking for stragglers. As they cleared the landing site and turned back towards the fleet both pilots noticed another large fleet appear over the planet, both pilots also thought the same thing, "Shit.".

That same fleet was immediately detected by the instruments in _Galactica's_ control room, following the procedure that they had worked on since the destruction of the Twelve Colonies the fleet immediately jumped, leaving Apollo and Starbuck alone against the armada that had entered orbit.

Onboard the _UEA United States_:

Jack O'Neill was very curious to the nature of the fleet that had seemingly jumped away from the planet. "Who the hell were those guys?" he thought to himself. The ships that he saw did not match any that Earth and her allies had previously encountered.

"Sir, it appears that 2 escort fighters were left behind when the unknown fleet retreated.". an aide said from one of the stations in the control room.

"Escort them in, only fire in self defense.". Jack replied. As the order was finished being given four F-302+ Falcon fighters shot off towards the two vipers.

"Looks like trouble.". Apollo said to Kara, "lets give them something to think about. The two pilots, being the best in the Colonial Fleet were a bit cocky. Pulling hard on their sticks they swung to bring their guns to bear on their "attackers" and fired, the red tracers raced towards their prey. Both pilots were shocked when all of their shots were either absorbed or deflected by the shields of the fighters that were currently bearing down on them. Turning again, both vipers sped away, with missiles and fighters pursuing them. Starbuck ejected as one of the Mark-VI naquaria enhanced missiles impacted on her Viper effectively vaporizing it. Apollo rolled out of the way of the shot aimed at him but was immediately hit with the energy weapons that were the Falcon's other armament. Both pilots shared a thought again, "Shit".

Jack had to hand it to them, both pilots were skilled, but even the limited shielding on the Falcons could handle whatever they fired at them. He would enjoy talking with these unknown pilots on their way to Atlantis.

**A/N:** Review People! Ideas, Criticisms and praises are all welcome.


	3. Preparations

**Disclaimer:** Whoops! been forgetting to put this danm thing on here, probably because the notion of me owning this stuff is silly, anyway don't sue me.

**A/N:** Someone said that they didn't believe Apollo and Starbuck's reaction to the fighters coming at them, keep in mind that there was no chatter between the two forces only what appeared to be four fighters attacking them, what would you do? On chapter length, the 1st chap. was the prologue, they are getting progressivly longer as the story picks up. Oh, and don't forget to review.

Chulak:

Teal'c, a former member of the now disbanded SG-1 sat in his home on his native planet. He looked curiously at the screen that adorned his desk. Pressing the button he was met with the familiar face of is friend and former commander general Jack O'Neill. "Hey "T" buddy, how ya doin?".

"I am well O'Neill" Teal'c answered with a smile, "How are the maneuvers going old friend?".

"Yeah about that, there's been a change of plans, Atlantis is going to be attacked, and we just found some weird new faction of humans who keep claiming that I'm something called a cylon.". Jack answered with his patented sarcasm.

"That is indeed interesting O'Neill, but what does that have to do with the Jaffa, or me for that matter?". said the former first prime.

"Well, Daniel is going to freak out when I tell him about these guys, Sam is joining the fleet to look at their equipment and since one of my captains is sick I thought a living legend of the UEA might want to have one last hurrah, and maybe a beer or twelve.". Jack answered with a grin.

"I will meet you at Atlantis O'Neill.". Teal'c stated before turning off the device and grabbing his staff weapon, it had been far too long since he had been in battle, Teal'c was looking forward to it.

Onboard the _UEA United States_:

"For the last damn time what the hell is a cylon?" Jack yelled.

"Like I'd fraking tell you" the woman said back to him.

"Now that is a word that I can decipher," Jack said right back to her "which leads to my question, does your mother know you talk like that?".

"You know damn well that she is dead you fraking toaster!" she screamed at him. Jack wasn't put off by her at all, instead he turned towards the man.

"I already know your call sign is Apollo, what's your real name?" he said. When the man looked confused Jack added, "Its on your helmet, her call sign is Starbuck, and by the number of kill stickers you has on your fighters I'd say you are both experienced pilots." seeing that the man still wasn't going to talk he continued, "And, I'll put my stars on the fact that you are based out of one of those big ships that were in the center of your fleet. So, I'm telling you now that your fighters and your base ships are no match for us.".

Starbuck exploded at that, "You bastard, you'll never catch the _Galactica_!". She was silenced by a look from the man, who Jack now realized was her superior officer.

"I'll admit that it was clever tearing off your ranks while you were out in space, but you have now let slip that Apollo here is you superior and that you fly from the _Galactica_, now, rest assured that if they jumped anywhere in UEA space we will find them, when we do, you will be returned to your ship.".

"WHAT!" Apollo said, in a completely disbelieving voice, "Why would you let us go?".

"Because, you moron I am not a cylon, whatever that is. Your quarters are ready, and if you're good you can come to the bridge to see Atlantis when we get there." Jack was at the door when he suddenly stopped and faced them again, "You know, I have had a lot of experience being captured, and when you are trying to piss of the interrogator, getting angry doesn't work, next time try sarcasm.". With that he stepped out the door and began the walk to the bridge. They were only a day away from Atlantis and the impending battle there, Jack was now sure that they would only arrive just in the nick of time, stopping to confront the strange fleet he had encountered wasted some time, time that he now needed back.

Onboard the _Galactica_:

"What do you mean they aren't there." Admiral Adama said to the frightened looking pilot in front of him.

"I mean sir, that there was no trace of Apollo and Starbuck, no wreckage or anything. We checked the planet too but it seems that they have disappeared." the pilot replied.

"All right, thank you Lt.", Adama said as he dismissed the man. He looked down at the readings on the unknown fleet that he had in front of him. One of the ships was larger than the _Galactica_ by a large margin, three more were only slightly bigger, the rest of the ships, while clearly built for war were smaller than his own proud battlestar. He looked up as his friend and commander of the battlestar _Pegasus_ commander Tigh. "Hello Saul," he started, "the raptors couldn't find any trace of Apollo or Starbuck, and since those ships are not like any cylon design we have ever seen I'm ordering the fleet back to that planet.".

"Bill that's a mistake and you know it" Tigh started but he was quickly cut off.

"Those are the two best pilots in the fleet, we can't afford to lose them, but if it makes you feel better I'll send a scout team first. But that's my final decision.".

Atlantis:

"Its going to be real close Elizabeth" Colonel John Sheppard said as he entered the office of Dr. Weir.

"I just hope that they make it in time, there is simply no way that we can protect the colony on the mainland as well as the city." she replied in a tired tone. "How are the preparations going?".

"All the jumpers are ready to go and the city has a full compliment of drones, McKay is still working on the hyper drive for the _Aurora_, but he still hasn't got it working right, I think that he doesn't want to lose the damn thing" John finished his statement with a small smile. "But you are right, we cannot defend everything with our current recourses, we can only hope that Jack comes through with that fleet.".

Stargate Command:

Both Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson were former members of SG-1, they are also both good friends of general O'Neill, so when a great opportunity arose to meet a new nation of people, Jack turned to Daniel, who always had a "people thing". But when it came to analyzing the technology of those people, Sam Carter was the obvious choice because, despite whatever Rodney McKay might say, she is the most brilliant mind in UEA space. To say that the two most professional people in their fields were excited would be an understatement, Daniel was positively giddy, while Carter was almost glowing, god knows she was never happier than during the times where she played with her "techno toys". The stargate activated and the pair stepped through emerging and instant later in the city of Atlantis.

Unknown Planet:

The United Earth Alliance vessel _Victory_ was one of the smaller class vessels in the fleet. Most of the time they were there to escort the larger ships, this time the _Victory_ and her captain Cameron Mitchell were scouting for any leads on the mysterious fleet that general O'Neill confronted hours before. Mitchell had just about given up hope of finding anything beyond the campsite on the planets surface when in a flash of light, two small vessels appeared, they bore similar markings to those of the fleet that escaped earlier, "Perhaps they are searching for their missing pilots" he thought to himself, its best to adopt a wait and see approach to this one. "Lt., move us to the other side of that moon, lets see if the rest of these guys show up.".

**A/N:** Review people, some of you on the alert list haven't yet, thats not right. And it only takes a minute, but it makes my day a little better.


	4. Battle Over Atlantis

Onboard the _UEA Unites States_: 

"Sir, we are dropping out of hyperspace.". An aide said to general O'Neill, commander of the fleet being sent to relieve Atlantis.

"Thank you Lt., open a channel to the city.", the channel was opened and Jack was met with the now familiar face of Dr. Elizabeth Weir, one time commander of Stargate Command. "Hello Elizabeth, may I present your salvation!", he said with a flourish.

"Glad you could make it Jack, we have two scientists down here who are very eager to meet your guests, shall I send them up?" she replied with a grin.

"Of course, I'm sure Daniel wet himself when you said we had finally arrived." Jack was going to add more but he was cut off.

"Damn it Jack I did not wet myself!" Daniel yelled indignantly, earning a chuckle from Sam and a rare smile from Teal'c.

"Whoa! Easy there champ, I'll beam you guys right up.". Jack made a motion to one of the men on the bridge and in a flash of white light Daniel, Sam and Teal'c were on the bridge, just in time to watch the Wraith fleet drop out of hyperspace. "Battle stations, stand by to engage enemy fleet.". Jack was immediately back into soldier mode, Apollo and Starbuck were escorted to the bridge as promised to witness what would hopefully be a victory for the UEA. "Unidentified Wraith fleet, this is General O'Neill of the United Earth Alliance Vessel _United States_, this is your first and only warning, turn back or we will open fire." Jack said, more confidently than he felt, this was his first time fighting the Wraith and he did not know what to expect.

"Humans of Atlantis," the wraith started "your resistance is futile, soon we will feast on your bodies, unless you give us Atlantis. I await your answer.".

"That was a little overdramatic, and you will never take this city while our men defend it," Jack replied. The face of the Wraith disappeared from the screen and darts began to pour out of the hiveships. "Launch fighters," Jack said, "bring shields online and arm weapons, all ships, fire at will.". Hundreds of F-302+ fighters joined the fifty or so puddle jumpers and engaged the wraith darts, leaving the capital ships to the rest of the fleet. The _United States_ was the first to fire, her forward batteries erupting as 100 Mark-VIII missiles launched towards the wraith fleet, the energy cannons developed by area-51 scientists opened fire as well, pouring death onto the first wraith cruiser, obliterating it in a mere thirty seconds. The _Washington_ had engaged two more wraith cruisers and was slowly chipping away at them, luckily, so far the wraith weapons were unable to pierce the shields on the larger earth ships. The first wraith hiveship to be destroyed had been caught in a crossfire between three _Prometheus 2_ class ships, rocket impacts blossomed on the hull of the huge ship before the entire thing was engulfed in flames. The _Churchill_ was launching her third wave of missiles at another hiveship that was already partially destroyed. Apollo and Starbuck watched, mouths agape as the shields in front of the bridge absorbed the explosion from a kamikazi attack by a dart. Three more wraith ships had been completely destroyed before the first alliance vessel exploded, the _Prometheus 2_ class vessel _Warspite_ was overwhelmed shortly after her shields failed, only a few of her crew managed to beam down to the city before her destruction. Jack ordered the _United States_ into the thick of the wraith formation, they were launching missiles as fast as possible and had destroyed two of the enemy hiveships before the rest jumped into hyperspace. "Report!" Jack barked at one of the men watching a monitor.

"Sir, we have 20 confirmed capital ship kills, it looks like 7 hiveships and 13 cruisers, our pilots are also reporting that they destroyed the majority of the enemy fighters.". The man replied.

"What are our losses?", Jack asked.

"We lost the _Warspite_, the _Crossbow_, the _Nottingham Prize_ and the _Ranger_. The _Phoenix _sustained heavy damage and will have to be repaired planet side, the _Churchill_ and the _Washington_ also need extensive repairs, all other ships only suffered minor, if any damage. We also lost 12 of the Falcons, along with three more that need spare parts, and that's it sir.". the man stated.

"Very well, order the parts we need sent through the gate, and begin the funeral operations for the fallen soldiers.". Turning Jack was met with the faces of Apollo and Starbuck, both looked shocked, chuckling he said, "I bet your ships can't do any of that, can they?". Both pilots shook their heads dumbly in response. "Well, I have stuff to do and I can see that Daniel and Carter are dying to have a chat with you so, why don't you all go to their quarters while I have a chat with Thor.". Sam, Daniel and the two colonial pilots turned and walked off the bridge while Jack sent a message to Thor, asking him to stop by Atlantis as soon as possible. Sighing, as a result of the blank pages that the UEA military used to write reports sitting in front of him, he began to write about the coarse of the battle.

Earth:

General George Hammond sat in his office looking over the report of the battle that Jack had just sent over. "I can't believe we only lost four ships." he thought to himself, still there were a lot of good men and women on those ships in the first place, it was a shame that another enemy had to show itself so soon after the last war. Hammond was pleased to note that there were minimal casualties among the civilians, those who had been killed dies as a result of wreckage from the Wraith fleet falling towards the surface. Getting to his feet he prepared to walk the hundred yards or so to the president's office to present the results of the battle.

Onboard the _Victory_:

Cameron Mitchell sat in the captain's chair contemplating how to initiate contact with the phantom fleet. The entire thing had appeared shortly after the two scout ships arrived, the two military ships at the fleets center seemed to be on high alert, judging by the amount of energy they were putting into their sensors. Mitchell was about to try and communicate with them when two more large ships appeared in much the same way as the previous fleet had. These newcomers didn't look the same as the original fleet, and judging by the missiles that they launched at the fleet they weren't friends either.

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger (no I'm not), haha guess you will all just have to wait and see what happens next, but I want some more reviews first...please. Questions and opinions are welcome.


	5. Contact!

**A/N:** Thank yo to those precious few who have reviewed, those who have put this story on the alert list and not reviewed, must have something wrong with them. Seriously, your reviews inspire me to write faster, even feel free to offer ideas, questions or comments. I'll answer a question rght now, this story takes place approximatly 10-12 years after the 8th season of Stargate SG-1 and the 2nd season of Stargate Atlantis, it takes place right after the second season of Battlestar galactica, so those characters haven't aged any more. Jack is still young enough to command because of recent medical advantages recovered from Atlantis. 

Onboard the _Galactica_:

"Cylon basestars just appeared over the planet sir!" a technician yelled as the alarms on the bridge began to go off, their red lights illuminating the faces of the crewmen. "The fleet is warming up their FTL drives, but their not going to make it before those missiles hit!".

"Bring us around, order the _Pegasus_ to do the same, maybe we can take some hits for the civilians." said admiral Adama.

"Alert fighters are away, preparing to engage the raiders…Oh gods!" the tech exclaimed.

"What happened!" Adama yelled over the noise of the bridge.

"Sir, a alien ship just jumped in front of the fleet, she is about to be hit by cylon fire." the man answered.

Onboard the _Victory_:

"Brace for impact!" yelled Cameron Mitchell from the captains chair of his ship, while realizing that this was possibly the dumbest decision that he had ever made. The enemy missiles bore down towards his ship, some were blotted out of space by the defensive rail guns, but many more were coming. The missiles impacted on the ships hybrid Asgard Ancient shielding, shaking the ship.

"Shields down to 60 percent!" the technician yelled.

"Launch fighters and return fire." Mitchell ordered, more calmly than he felt. The F-302+ fighters rocketed out of the landing bays on either side of the _Victory_ just as the first wave of return fire erupted from the ships forward batteries. The Falcons joined the vipers from both the _Galactica _and the _Pegasus_ in a wild melee with hundreds of cylon raiders, luckily, their limited shielding held up well under the enemy fire, and helped to turn the battle in their favor. The _Victory_ was exchanging fire with one basestar while the _Galactica_ was teaming up with the _Pegasus_ on the other one. The _Victory_ launched her third wave of missiles and Mitchell watched as the enemy ship disintegrated. Looking out the window to his left he saw the two friendly ships finish of the other enemy one.

"Sir, the Falcons report that all enemy fighters have been destroyed." a technician said.

"How many did we lose Lt." asked Mitchell.

"Two fighters destroyed, one of the pilots got out and is being retrieved, the other fighter took one of those missiles, there was no chance at all." the man answered solemnly. Mitchell was about to respond when the face of Admiral Adama appeared on his screen.

"I am Admiral Adama of the colonial fleet, you have our thanks for assisting us in this victory against the cylons, if I may ask, who are you?" said Adama.

"This is Capt. Cameron Mitchell of the United Earth Alliance ship _Victory_, believe me, the pleasure is all mine." he replied with a grin. Adama's face became significantly paler and he said,

"So the legends are true, if you would be so kind Capt. To allow myself and our president aboard so we could talk." he asked.

"Of course, let me know when you are ready." Cameron replied.

Atlantis:

General Jack O'Neill walked through the doorway of the office of Dr. Elizabeth Weir, both had been going over the reports of the space battle and its possible repercussions before Daniel asked them to immediately join him and the two colonial pilots in the conference room. The sliding doors closed behind the pair as they entered and took their seats by the head of the table. "Daniel?" Jack said impatiently.

"Yes Jack?" Daniel answered with a small smile. The two colonial pilots watched with some amusement as two of the most influential men in UEA space behaved like children, each trying to get the upper hand in their personal war of words.

"General!" Carter finally said in frustration, "Maybe you should hear what these people have to say.".

"Oh, I don't know Carter, it can't be anything we haven't heard before." Jack replied, as Starbucks face got progressively redder, no one badmouthed her and her fellow pilots.

"Maybe SIR" she replied with just a hint of sarcasm "we have something to say that could change your perception of the universe, or is something that to crazy a concept for you?". Daniel sat in the corner smiling at the two next to Teal'c, who was becoming concerned with this woman's anger problem.

"Listen lady", Jack replied "I don't know why you are so important but you are talking to a man who helped to blow up a sun, so no, crazy is not a foreign concept to anyone here in this room, so what have you done that's so special?".

"I flew light-years behind enemy lines to save a historical artifact that could lead my people to the home world of the thirteenth tribe.", she replied.

"That sounds like something Daniel would do, but it isn't enough, I have personally died countless times, saved our world countless others, lived the same day over and over again, gone back in time, been prematurely aged and toppled a way of life that had existed for millennia." Jack answered, effectively stopping all arguments and leaving the two pilots with disbelieving looks on their faces.

"No way did you do all of that." Apollo interjected before Starbuck could argue more. Jack was about to make a smart remark in return but Daniel cut him off.

"Anyway, the reason we asked you here is because of the thirteenth colony legend. The planet that they are looking for was rumored to be lost," with a nod from Apollo he continued, "the name of the thirteenth colony is Earth, and when you said who you were to the Wraith, they made the connection. Now they want the opportunity to contact their fleet, in order to save what remains of the other twelve colonies from the Cylons." at Jacks curious look Daniel explained, "Think of replicators with bullets and nukes.".

"Well that's bad" Jack replied as he digested the information that he had just been given. "I'll contact George, then we'll see about finding you fleet.". With that, he walked out of the room.

Onboard the _Victory_:

The force of marines on the _Victory_ were standing in formation, at attention waiting for the delegates from the _Galactica_ to step off from the newly landed raptor. Admiral Adama and President Roslin were the first two off, followed by Commander Tigh. The three were escorted to the briefing room, which had been converted to a conference room. "So, who were those guys we just shot the crap out of?" Mitchell asked.

**A/N:** REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!

Whoever put my story is a C2, thank you.


	6. Reactions

**A/N:** I'm really sorry that this took so long, finals week was last week and to be honest, I took the rest of the days between than and now off. However, it is summer and I will be writing more I WILL FINISH THIS STORY! Now REVIEW! 

Atlantis:

Dr. Daniel Jackson was in the process of leading Apollo and Starbuck around the city, to show them its beauty and its secrets. He was about finished with explaining how the chair weapon worked when Jack jogged up to the group. "Mitchell made contact with the colonial fleet, we're leaving in 20 minutes.".

"Where 'we going" asked Apollo.

"To the same planet where we found you guys." Jack replied.

Onboard the _Galactica_:

Admiral Adama and Commander Tigh walked side by side down the corridors of the Galactica, both lost in their own thoughts about the humans they had just met who claimed to be from Earth. Adama had to admit to himself that they had no reason to lie, and had saved the fleet from the cylons, plus, they had Apollo and Starbuck on another ship that was supposedly on its way to meet them. To his left, Tigh was also mentally replaying the meeting, perhaps he had gone a bit too far when he accused the "earthlings" of torturing Apollo and Starbuck to get the information on fleet movements. It had certainly angered Mitchell, who had Tigh removed from the conference room, confirming his belief that these people were not to be trusted, unfortunately, Adama did not believe the same thing that he did. The door to Adama's quarters opened and Tigh stepped in, prepared for the upcoming verbal war.

Onboard the _United States_:

"He accused us of what!" Jack nearly yelled at the screen holding the face of his longtime friend Cameron Mitchell.

"Of torturing the two pilots to gain information Jack, how many times do I need to repeat myself?" Mitchell replied.

"I'm sorry Cam, but this is unbelievable! I'm bringing his pilots back now, what could possibly have driven him to the torture conclusion?" Jack asked.

"Because that is exactly what he would have done to your pilots Admiral." Apollo interjected from the corner, "my father is almost blind to some of his less savory actions because of their long friendship, and the crew of the Pegasus support him. You do not want him as your enemy.".

"He doesn't need me as his enemy you mean." Jack replied "I could take that guy.".

"That may be, but this situation is volatile sir" Carter said, "it has the potential to either allow these colonial refugees to start over, or to create a divide amongst them and start a civil war, with Adama and Tigh each leading a faction.".

"It wouldn't be the first time we started a civil war." Daniel supplied from his seat.

"Daniel, this is not the time to bring up my lack of diplomatic tact, lets just hope that this Tigh guy isn't as crazy as Starbuck made him out to be.

Atlantis:

Dr. Elizabeth Weir sat in her office awaiting the arrival of Rodney McKay and Sheppard. Minutes later both men entered and sat in the two slightly less comfortable seats in front of her desk.

"Elizabeth, the repairs on the _Phoenix_ have just started and the city's shield has been powered down." Rodney said.

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why you wanted to meet with me." Weir replied.

"Well as you know the wraith ships that were damaged fled the system, that is all except one heavily damaged cruiser that crash landed on the far side of the continent. We sent a jumper over in and the pilots reported that there is wraith activity around the crash site, we estimate that a few hundred survived the crash, we need lots of backup to protect the colony.". McKay replied.

"I'd say that Ronan would need a couple battalions to put down the invasion with minimal casualties" Sheppard interjected before Weir could reply.

"I'll call Landry immediately and request reinforcements, are what we have on the planet now sufficient to stall any moves that they make?" she asked.

"Well, with the marines from the _Phoenix_ and the troops we already have we could give them one hell of a fight, but we don't want them to split up and hide out on the planet so we need to defeat them in a real battle, and soon.". the Colonel answered.

Onboard the _Pegasus_:

Commander Tigh was furious, Adama not only believed those UEA people but was going to seriously think about their offer of settling down on a planet and joining their alliance. Those people should be joining them! He had already decided that he would not allow his ship to be taken from him, the ways of the colonies would be preserved, whether Adama was with him or against him.

Earth:

General Landry did not like what he was hearing, wraith forces were on the continent and would most likely attack the colony there, moreover, his new troops wern't ready to fight yet. While they were trained already, most were on leave, it would take time to gather them together and send them through the stargate to Atlantis with all of their equptment. he hoped that Sheppard would be able to hold off the wraith for enough time.

Onboard the _Galactica_:

Dr. Gaius Baltar sat in his lab pondering the impact that these new forces would have on the war with the cylons. Number Six had assured him that they would be of no consequence, but they had already destroyed two basestars, which equalled what the _Galactica_ and _Pegasus_ had done in years of fighting and running. He was so sure that once he had let her into the defense network of the colonies that victory would be quick, now, he wasn't so sure.

**A/N:** Just what is Tigh up to? What will Baltar do, and what will they do about the wraith? Review and find out sooner!

**A/N:** Thanks to those who have reviewed, the rest of you reading this need to review.


	7. Complications

A/N: Sorry this has taken as long as it has, but I couldn't figure out the best way to do what happens in this chapter. Anyway, the plot will pick up from here. Oh, and please review.

Onboard the _United States_:

General Jack O'Neill had finally arrived, he was currently meeting with Cameron Mitchell and was gauging the man's reaction to the colonials.

"The President seems to really care about her people, she has apparently always had their best interests at heart, even if it clashed with the military. Admiral Adama is a hero in the fleet, or at least on his own ship, he seems to be a man we can trust. Commander Tigh is hot headed and has his own agenda, I wouldn't put much faith in the man." Mitchell said.

"Well maybe he will calm down now that his pilots are back, although, he is probably interrogating them right now." Jack replied.

Onboard the _Pegasus_:

"What do you mean you didn't try to escape! It is your duty to at least try." Tigh yelled at the two pilots.

"There was no way we were going to get away "SIR" they are much stronger than you give them credit for, what we saw them do to that other fleet was nothing short of amazing, even if I don't care for their commander." Starbuck answered hotly.

"She's right sir, they could be a powerful ally in the fight against the cylons." Apollo added.

"We will not be allying ourselves with them, they should be joining us! They are the thirteenth colony, and their place is under colonial rule." Tigh bellowed, "Now get out of my sight!". The pair left the room and began their own conversation in hushed tones as they walked down the hallway.

"Gods, that man is stupid if he thinks he can stand against these guys." Starbuck started, "Lets hope your father feels differently".

Atlantis Continent:

Colonel John Sheppard stood an top of a hill watching the beginning stages of the evacuation of the closest settlement to the crash site. He could see Ronan in the distance prepping the soldiers that they had scraped together to try and defend the settlement, both men had decided that the best way to do it would be to make the wraith fight in the city itself, where they would not be able to maneuver as well. Hopefully, this would be enough against the regenerative abilities that every wraith possessed.

Earth:

The colonial fleet along with the _Victory_ and the _United States_ dropped out of hyperspace just in front of the protective ring of shipyards, and fortifications that surrounded the homeworld of humankind. Colonial citizens who were looking out of the windows that dotted their ships were met with the sight of the Earth Defense Fleet, which held an impressive 50 ships, all state of the art, which bolstered the already formidable defenses around Earth and the planets only moon. The citizens of the UEA were just as excited, it was not often that they met new civilizations, and it was rarer that it would happen so close to the most heavily guarded planet in the galaxy.

General George Hammond was sitting in a chair behind the large podium that had been set up at the Orbital Defense Station headquarters located on the moon. President Hayes was sitting beside him and all that remained was for Admiral Adama and President Roslyn to arrive. After a few minutes of waiting they did, surrounded by an honor guard, both strolled up to the stage and took their respective seats as President Hayes began his speech.

Onboard the _Pegasus_:

Commander Tigh sat on the bridge watching the press conference, he had a suspicion that they were not going to announce a treaty but rather the union of the 12 Colonies into the UEA. "Is everything ready lieutenant?"

"Yes sir, our sympathizers aboard the _Galactica_ have orders to begin the takeover as soon as the announcement is made, two raptors filled with marines are ready to go and assist if fighting breaks out. Hopefully they will be able to jump away with us, if not then they have coordinates where we will link up with them." the man answered.

"Well done Lt." Tigh began, "before we go we will try and do as much damage as possible to these space stations to both provide a distraction and give _Galactica _time to get away. Inform the crew to report to battle stations".

Earth:

Cheers erupted around the globe as former President Roslyn announced that the Colonies would be joining the UEA as soon as they has settled down on their new planets. The happy sentiments were dashed as the _Pegasus_ began moving, missiles shooting out of her launch tubes. Those missiles began impacting on the defense stations, tearing their mostly incomplete hulls apart, shock was replaced by anger as the citizens of the UEA watched the surprise attack unfold.

Onboard the _United States_:

Jack had immediately beamed Hammond, Hayes and the two colonials to his bridge, they arrived in time to see one of the defense stations be ripped apart by the fire from the _Pegasus_. "What the hell is that man doing?" Jack yelled in frustration.

"General, could you beam myself and President Roslyn back to the _Galactica_?" Adama asked.

"Do it" Jack barked at one of the bridge technicians.

"Sir, I can't" the man answered.

"Why the hell not!" Jack screamed back at him.

"Because sir, the _Galactica_ is…well, she's gone." the man answered.

"Tigh has been planning this for a while. No way could he have pulled this off on short notice." Adama said, gesturing at the destruction that the now departed _Pegasus_ had inflicted on the unsuspecting UEA fleet.

"Is there anyway we can track him?" Daniel asked.

"Unfortunately, no. FTL drives cannot be tracked, we just have to hope that he shows up somewhere in your territory where you can trap him." Adama answered.

"Until that time, it may be wise to move the remainder of your fleet to another location" Teal'c added.

"Yes, that would be wise" Jack answered in a frustrated tone, "then we can hunt that bastard down.

Onboard the _Galactica_:

Starbuck was creeping through the ships hallways and cursing her luck at the same time. Apollo had already been captured, they both had been caught off guard when _Pegasus_ opened fire, and again when the marines on the bridge had declared that Supreme Commander Tigh was taking over the ship. Lee had killed two marines before being knocked unconscious, giving Starbuck a chance to get away. He had ordered her to get off the ship, bet she was never one to follow orders, he was coming with her or neither would escape.

A/N: Thanks to loyal readers, and more thanks to those who have reviewed.


	8. Breakouts

**A/N:** Sorry this has taken so long, I was on a short vacation for a while and have only just got back around to writing. Enjoy!

Onboard the _Ark Royal_:

The _Ark Royal_ was one of the original _Prometheus 2_ class vessels, that fact made it one of the oldest active ships in the fleet, it had, by her captains own admission, seen better days. However, with the constant upgrades to her shields and weapons, she was nearly on par with the other ships in her class and so the fleet had her patrolling the outer reaches of their territory. The ship was currently in orbit over a planet on which had recently been discovered important, and valuable, mineral deposits. The peaceful existence aboard the ship was ended suddenly and viciously as a wraith cruiser appeared out of hyperspace, the fist shots that came from the hostile ship struck the shields, which were eventually overwhelmed by the sheer volume of fire that impacted upon them. During that time, the crew finally got to their battle stations and returned fire, striking the engines on the cruiser, thus crippling it. Both ships continued to fire at each other as their orbits gradually deteriorated, slowly dragging them towards the planet below.

Onboard the_ Pegasus_:

It was supposed to be just a simple jump, but when the two battlestars emerged behind a moon their instruments picked up the two other ships that were locked in combat above their intended destination. Tigh watched, fascinated by the display of power that the battered and broken Ark Royal was exhibiting. Just after the wraith cruiser completely descended into the atmosphere, the fighters left the crippled ship, followed by the escape pods. This was a chance that could not be passed up.

Onboard the _Ark Royal_:

The colonial marines made their way down the damaged corridors of the ship, looking for technology they could add to their own. Their scientists had already removed the ships store missiles, the food was also taken. They had also been searching for fuel, but there was none, and there wasn't time to try and decipher the locks on the ship's core before it too crashed on the planet. No one on the team noticed two of their number slip into and jettison an escape pod.

Atlantis Continent:

Ronan grunted as he heaved the last barrier into place, the landing area for the puddle jumpers was now one of the most heavily fortified areas in the mainland city. Thankfully, the wraith had yet to attack, so there had been time to prepare fallback positions. The one patrol that they had sent out in the last few days had been ambushed by the wraith, who for the first time were using weapons that did not stun, but instead killed their opponents. This development was troubling for the defenders of Atlantis, of course the wraith still carried the side arms that stunned, they did need to feed, but the change of tactics did not bode well for the UEA.

Onboard the _Revenge_:

The identities of the leaders of the Lucian Alliance have been steeped in mystery since their attempted extermination by the UEA. Since that time, the alliance had gone deep underground on only a few planets, training and arming themselves for a chance at revenge. Now, on their flagship that bore that same name, a meeting of all the high ranking members of the alliance was taking place, the topic? Aiding Supreme Commander Tigh in his crusade against the UEA.

Unknown Planet:

The survivors of the _Ark Royal_ were currently holding a conference of sorts on the planets surface, they had limited food and supplies, and it was possible, although unlikely, that wraith had managed to survive as well. Just as they had finished deciding who would be doing what, twp people wearing colonial marine uniforms stumbled into the clearing, both were immediately brought, at gunpoint to the captain.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly.

"My name is Apollo, and the woman next to me is Starbuck, we were captured when Tigh took over the Galactica, we used their scavenging of your ship in orbit as a time to escape.".

"Well, if what you say is true then we are happy to have you, either way we will find out when the rescue ship comes, we have just activated our beacon so help should be here within a day or so." the captain replied.

"Thank you sir," Apollo began smartly, "If you don't mind we could be of some help patrolling the paths to the camp.".

"You're right, the two of you can join the patrol going out now, just put these on." the captain answered, throwing a pair of UEA uniforms at the two.

Atlantis Continent:

Colonel John Sheppard stood on the roof of a small building, staring out through his binoculars at the large force of wraith that was gathering a few miles away. Turning to the sniper who was in position next to him he said, "Let them know that from here on in, its going to be tougher for them.". The sniper nodded and took aim, he fired, and with his binoculars, John watched as miles away, a wraith pitched forward with a hole in his forehead. One Down. The rest of the wraith took this as the sign to begin their attack on the settlement, with a feral scream of rage, the one that seemed to be in charge sent the rest of his three thousand wraith strong army towards the waiting soldiers of the UEA.

John skidded to a stop behind the outer ring of defenses that had been constructed, leaning next to the building on his right was Ronan, who was checking his weapon one final time. As the wraith came closer to the defenses, the trip wired were triggered, unleashing massive explosions that sent shrapnel into the mass of onrushing wraith. However, due to their tough physical make up, most were only slightly injured, and they continued running forward into the now intense defensive fire. An unfamiliar red beam of energy shot at John, who ducked at the last moment, when he regained his feet he was glad he had. A number of soldiers were down, killed almost instantly by the strange new weapons that the wraith wielded. The UEA soldiers fired back, doing as much damage as they could, wraith began falling in greater numbers as they reached the barricade, one leapt up, only to be punched full of holes by machine gun bullets. "Fall Back!" John yelled over the battle. Men began slowly retreating while still firing at the wraith, but the ferocity of the attack threatened to break the line, as the opposing forces met, the wraith used their superior strength to their advantage. One soldier was impaled by the spike on the rear end of the wraiths weapon, one thing had become abundantly clear to Sheppard, this had just become a war of extermination.

Earth:

General Hank Landry was presiding over the final stages of the preparations to bring the first space marine division to the Pegasus Galaxy. His new troops had state of the art equipment and training, the best vehicles and ammunition, in short, they were meant to instill fear in any enemy that dare challenge the power of the UEA, in this case it was the wraith. "Prepare to travel to the disembarkation planet" he said over the loudspeaker. Unfortunately, due to the stargate in Atlantis being indoors they would have to travel to another planet and board ships from there, that delay might just be enough to doom the defenders on the continent.

Atlantis Continent:

The defenders had been forced back to their third line of defense in the ruined city, all while losing a third of their number, the majority of which had been lost when the lines to the rear broke when a fresh wave of wraith hit them unrepentantly, thus, the defenders were being corralled into an ever decreasing area near the city's center.

John watched as three wraith darts zoomed over the human positions, all of them banking east before one was blotted from the sky by a shoulder fired missile. The wraith had brought in their air support as soon as the puddle jumpers could no longer safely land to evacuate the wounded, the airspace above the city was now up for grabs, rather than being in friendly hands. Letting out a breath he glanced over at the hulking form of Ronan, who, while sporting a gash across his forehead was still taking potshots at any wraith who attempted to move up that particular street. Slipping a new clip into his assault rifle, John fired off a burst at a black robed wraith lieutenant who was getting too close for comfort to friendly lines, the alien fell back as John focused his attention on the numerous other figures that were emerging from the ruins in front of him, they were definitely going to need help soon.

Atlantis:

Doctor Weir watched the latest imagery from the battle on the continent, to say things were going poorly would be an understatement, hoping that some help would result from it, she placed a call to general O'Neill onboard the _United States_.

**A/N: **The plot begins to thicken again, this is truly expanding into a universe wide war, who can guess the next faction to enter, it may not be th obviuos choice. Tell me whan you all REVIEW!


	9. Plans

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter of this epic tale, please review and tell me what you think.

Chulak:

Teal'c walked forcefully down the corridors of his ancestrail home thinking about the conversation he had with O'Neill before his return:

_Flashback_

_"Teal'c Buddy come on in!" O'Neill said joyously._

_"What do you require O'Neill?" Teal'c asked perplexed._

_" I really hate to ask this of you but we need help for Atlantis, they are getting pushed back and Landry might not be ready to relieve them.". O'Neill said, earning a raised eyebrow from his longtime friend._

_"What would you have me do?". Teal'c replied._

_"I need you to go back to Chulak, gather as many Jaffa as you can and hightail it to Atlantis, the wraith haven't fought Jaffa yet so you should have a tactical advantage." Jack answered._

_"As you wish O'Neill." Teal'c said with a small bow before he turned and exited the room._

_End Flashback_

Stepping out of his home Teal'c looked at the impressive force that was arrayed in front of him, the response to O'Neill's call for aid had been overwhelming. The Jaffa were more than willing to fight for the man that had been instrumental in securing their freedom.

Atlantis:

John Sheppard limped hurridly away from the destroyed puddle jumper that he had just planted explosives under. Diving behind the wreckage of a partially destroyed building, he turned and opened fire on the wraith soldiers that had been chasing him, causing them to scatter. As he got up and turned the corner, the jumper he had rigged exploded, showering the surrounding area with dirt and debris. Regaining his feet he moved as quickly as possible to the area where the fist stages of the withdrawl were taking place.

Ronan watched as the first in a long line of puddle jumpers took off and sped away from the combat zone. AS soon as Weir realized that the defenders could not hold off the wraith she had ordered the rest of the force evacuated to the last occupied settlement on the continent, located on the coast New Atlantis was a fortress in the truest sense of the word, with UEA and Ancient defenses it would be the best and most logical place to halt the wraith advance. Another jumper took of as Ronan spied John Sheppard hurrying towards the evacuation area.

"Its done!" He yelled from fifty or so yards away.

"John, you are bleeding through your bandages, I can take care of things here, go back and report to Weir." Ronan said to the battered and bleeding Sheppard.

"Yeah, I guess I should, make sure you get out Ronan." John said as he stepped into the waiting jumper. Ronan smiled back and stepped away from the craft, as it took off he turned and walked back towards the fighting. If he got out of the city, it would be on the last available jumper, he had wraith to kill.

Onboard the _Pegasus_:

The warheads from the _Ark Royal_ had been fitted into the armory of the battlestar, the best scientists available to the fleet were working on making more of them. On the bridge, Tigh was contemplating his next move, the fact that they had jumped into a battle and profited from it was pure luck, and could not be counted on to continue. If the 12 Colonies were to persevere, they would need allies and to do that they needed to show their resolve in their was against the UEA. Victory could only be achieved by guerilla tactics, Tigh concluded. From now on, their prime targets would be civilian or lightly armed ships.

Onboard the _United States_:

"So what has the fleet decided to do about Tigh's defection?" O'Neill asked Bill Adama, the rightful commander of both the _Galactica_ and the _Pegasus_.

"The vast majority sides with Earth, there was no excuse for the surprise attack on the UEA fleet. They wish for justice to be done." Adama answered.

"Well that simplifies things doesn't it." Jack said as happily as he could.

"Thankfully it does." President Rosyln said from the doorway.

"If you say so. But I myself am more concerned about the wraith and the fact that the Lucian alliance has been more active in the past few days then they have been in a decade." Jack replied. "If we do not end this soon we may have a galaxy wide war on our hands, and against so may enemies the UEA may not persevere.".

"That's a big word for you Jack." Daniel said as he too strode into the room.

"Thank you Daniel, it was in my morning crossword." Jack replied while shuffling the papers around on his desk importantly.

"Its been years and you still have not completed any of the ones Sam has given you." Daniel said in disbelief.

"Well she keeps making them harder!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yes, well the first one was from a high school newspaper, personally I'm glad you have moved up to the adult puzzles." Daniel answered cheekily.

"Daniel shut up, that's an order." Jack said threateningly. Needless to say, Daniel fell silent and the meeting could continue.

Unknown Planet:

Apollo and Starbuck walked silently through the underbrush towards the area where on of the two man patrols the crash survivors sent our disappeared. As they cleared the edge of the woods they saw two bodies laying in a small ditch, empty clips of ammunition were scattered around but their weapons and supplies were gone. As they advanced further they saw what appeared to be blood on the trunk of a tree around the unmistakable form of a bullet hole. So the patrol had been attacked, the question was, by whom. Minutes later, a larger contingent of the crew had arrived. They were fanning out from the ambush area when a large explosion announced the return of the original attackers.

**A/N: **Just another reminder to review. Thanks


	10. Setbacks

**A/N:** Thank you to everybody who has reviewed, the reaction to the story thus far has been amazing. the naxt chapter should be up sometime next week. Enjoy!

Onboard the _Victory_:

Cameron Mitchell sat in the captains chair of his _Prometheus 2_ class ship, after the assault on the shipyards and defenses orbiting Earth he and his crew had been forced to return to the outer reaches of UEA territory. As they exited from another hyperspace jump, they came upon the ruins of a transport ship. These unarmed vessels bore the brunt of the galaxy wide economy of the UEA. One had not been attacked, never mind destroyed since the Lucian Alliance was driven out of the majority of the galaxy. The ship slowed to a stop next to the wreckage, Mitchell was beginning to bark out orders when the first missiles from the previously hidden battlestars struck his shields.

Onboard the _Pegasus_:

Supreme Commander Tigh was pleased, his plan had worked perfectly, after the attack on the civilian ship a military one had indeed come to investigate. With the new warheads in his launch tubes, he would be able to cripple this ship as well, and expand his arsenal.

Onboard the _Victory_:

"Hard to starboard, launch fighters!" Mitchell barked as his ship shook as a result of another explosion. "Forward batteries, fire!". The front of the _Victory_ lit up with the muzzle flashes of the big forward guns. Bolts of energy lanced out towards the two ships, one of which jumped out of the way, reappearing an the other side of the wreckage. The fighters from the _Victory_ moved to intercept the ship, as neither of the colonial vessels had launched any fighters of their own. The small shielding units on the fighters were not enough to pierce the flak barrier that the battlestar, now successfully identified as the _Pegasus_ put up in defense. The colonial ships launched more missiles, only to see the majority of them intercepted by the missile defense guns that every UEA ship was equipped with. Those that got through shattered on the shields on the tough ship.

"Sir, shields are failing!" a tech officer yelled over the sound of the explosions that blossomed over the ship.

"Return the fighters to their bays, and prepare to jump out of here!" Mitchell answered back. As the last of the fighters returned, the ship lurched forward into hyperspace, leaving the next wave of enemy missiles to close on empty space.

Onboard the _United States_:

General Jack O'Neill sat at his desk, empty bowl of fruit loops beside him, looking over reports. His communicator screen started flashing just as he picked up another one of the boring papers. Grinning internally at the interruption, Jack pushed the button and met the gaze of Cameron Mitchell.

"Jack, we were just attacked by those two colonial ships." he said.

"Did you manage to destroy them?" Jack asked in response.

"No sir, they were significantly more powerful than we were led to believe, we were just able to escape before the shields failed.".

"That is disturbing, report to the nearest shipyard for repairs, and grab some escorts while you are there. You are now in charge of the hunt for Supreme Commander Tigh and his men." Jack said. Flipping off the screen, he sat back in his chair, things were defiantly spiraling out of control. If reports were to be believed, then the Lucian Alliance may enter the fray as well. Something no one in the UEA wanted.

New Atlantis:

John Sheppard, new bandages and all, strolled through the main streets of what had been the bustling center of trade on the continent. It had been completely evacuated when it became obvious that the wraith were heading towards it. Fortunately, they had almost two full weeks to prepare for the inevitable assault. Help had been promised by Landry, but with the size of the force, the logistics were slowing the process down. John realized that their best hope would be the Jaffa that Teal'c had managed to gather from Chulak. Turning to his left, he saw the last pieces of the large gate being lifted into place by the borrowed construction equipment, this city was looking more and more like a medieval fortress with each passing hour. Because the original defense strategy had failed, the tactic wizards back on Earth had decided to force the wraith to put the city to siege, much like they had to do to Atlantis a millennia ago, that would buy time for the reinforcements to arrive. Honestly, Sheppard didn't understand why they couldn't abandon the city and wait for the relief force behind the massive shields of Atlantis, he supposed that it had something to do with the morale of the civilian population. Hopefully, public relations wouldn't be the cause of his death.

Onboard a Jaffa Mothership:

Teal'c sat in the throne-like captains chair on the bridge of the ancient ship, he had six thousand warriors ready to fight the wraith, and he was happy to see that the fighting spirit of his people had not been diluted in this next generation of Jaffa. Truthfully, he had not expected such a large or enthusiastic turnout to help the UEA, he had hoped perhaps to be able to field a hundred warriors, to make a difference in the fight. But with the numbers he now had, he could open his own campaign, and throw the wraith back across the Pegasus galaxy. Soon, the Jaffa would be feared by a new enemy.

Unknown Planet:

Starbuck and Apollo sat in a dirty cell far underground on the backwater planet that they were currently marooned on. The original attackers had returned to the ambush sight and were not happy to find more intruders. They became further enraged when the crew of the Ark Royal put up what could only be described as a spirited defense, killing a score of their attackers and wounding many more. The position fell only when the UEA crewmen had run out of ammunition, and even then it took hand to hand fighting to capture the remainder of the crash survivors. So far, their captors had left them alone, the guards that passed were all in uniform so that ruled out any type of militia. Plus, their equipment far outstripped anything they had seen on the surface prior to the soldiers arrival. The question was, who were they, and why did they need to hide themselves so thoroughly.

The Alpha Site:

General Hank Landry was upset, mostly with the politicians who refused to let his split up his division. He had wanted to send the majority of his soldiers through the gate to Atlantis, and use them to hold New Atlantis, which was currently the last occupied stronghold on the continent. But the 'powers that be' would hear nothing of it, the 1st space marine division of the UEA army would arrive in one piece, even if it was too late to save the defenders on the continent. Landry was happy to see that his old friend Jack had thought ahead, the Jaffa Teal'c had gathered would go along way to driving back the desperate wraith. If they got lucky, they would buy enough time for the reinforcements to arrive and effectively destroy the survivors of the space battle that had taken place weeks before.

Onboard the _Pegasus_:

Supreme Commander Tigh was more upset than he had ever been, at least in recent times. The failed attack on the Victory had yielded nothing, unless you counted the wasted ammunition and the damage to both ships of his small fleet. Perhaps the attack had been premature, they did not have enough of the stolen missiles to take down the enemy shields all the way. More attacks on the civilian shipping industry were needed, thankfully for Tigh, the schedule provided by the Lucian Alliance as an act of good faith was correct. All he had to do now was wait.

**A/N: **If you are going to criticize, please keep it constructive, I am a new author and need all the tips I can get. Also, if you are interested in becoming a beta reader, please email me. Thanks.


	11. Returns and Information

**A/N:** Here is the next installment of the story, enjoy!

Atlantis:

Makeshift defenses the like of which had not been seen on the ancient city since the first wraith siege nearly a decade ago had sprung up. In the case that no help arrived in time to help those on the mainland, Atlantis herself would be the last outpost on the planet, and because the wraith had no doubt reported their success to their superiors, the new improvements would be needed if another fleet were to appear. Rail guns and rockets had been set up to complement the already massive reserve of drones, puddle jumpers and other fighter craft were being prepared all over the floating city. Another company of marines was set to be sent through the gate as soon as they were ready. Hopefully they would be able to handle and wraith that made it onto the city itself.

Unknown Planet:

Apollo coughed violently as he sank back into the rough wall of his small cell. His latest interrogation session had ended minutes ago, the torture that these men had subjected him to was both physical and mental, something Tigh had never truly grasped. He could hear Starbuck's uneasy breathing across the small hall, she was on a different schedule than he was, soon she would be taken back to the burly colonel that asked the questions that neither knew the answers to, he wanted to know about the UEA, something that neither pilot had much experience with. He knew that his captors were not having any better luck with the captain or any other crewmember, he had been forced to watch as a small number of them were executed for their 'insolence' and resisting questioning. The fact that they were being kept alive meant that this new enemy still lacked the answers that he sought, but how long could they keep him in the dark?

Onboard the _United States_:

Jack sat in his office, unhappily going over reports when there was a knock on the door. "Enter" he said.

"Sir, there is a woman to see you, her ship just pulled into the hangar bay.".

"Show her in." Jack replied, wondering who would need to see him on such short notice. The door opened again and in walked a woman of average height and slim build, her long black hair was braided tightly, giving her a very feminine look, which was offset by the empty weapon holsters at her waist.

"Hello Jack". she said.

"Vala?".

"Its nice to know that you remembered my name." she replied, throwing herself into the comfortable chair across from the General.

"Of course, but why are you here?" he asked.

"Because Jack, you have a very big problem heading your way and you don't even know it." she said, studying her fingernails.

"What exactly is this unknown problem?" Jack asked.

"Do you know that the _Ark Royal_ was destroyed in a fight with a wraith ship?" Vala asked.

"I know it has not reported in but that is all." Jack answered, taking on a pensive look.

"They landed on a planet occupied by the Genaii. You need to get them out of there." she said seriously.

"I will report it immediately, but how did you get this information?" Jack asked, hungry for information about where she had been after she had left Stargate Command.

"I was working with a decidedly shady character, when he got drunk he started bragging about how the Genaii had captured all these UEA soldiers." she began but was cut off by Jack.

"How did he know this?".

"I don't know, he died shortly after in a bar fight. He tried to muscle in on another man's smuggling operation and the assassins sent to find him caught up at the cantina we were drinking in." she answered.

"Thank you for the information, but I need to know if you are going to see Daniel." Jack said after a moments thought.

"Why would you care whom I visit, if anyone.".

"Because out of all of us, he missed you the most, even if he didn't show it." O'Neill answered.

"Then maybe I will." Vala said before quickly leaving, her anger did not go unnoticed by Jack, not much did. O'Neill had always hid his intelligence to some extent, although Carter was much more knowledgeable than he was, he could read people better than anyone else he knew, except perhaps Teal'c. The reasons that Vala had left were not well known, officially it was because she hated having restrictions placed on her activities, mostly selling anything she could find off world that was even remotely valuable. The true reasons revolved around Daniel, the two had been dating, and were fairly serious, all Jack knew was that they broke up in a spectacular manner and one of them left. Now that Vala was back Daniel may finally snap back to his old self, because he had been 'off' so to speak since Vala's disappearance. Smiling to himself, and muttering about the obscene amount of paperwork he had to do, O'Neill turned back to his files and started the report on what Vala had told him.

New Atlantis:

Ronan Dex strode silently through the underbrush of the continent. He had been dropped off by Puddle Jumper fifty miles outside of the New Atlantis perimeter, they needed information, and to get that, they needed prisoners. He silently approached the small clearing where four wraith were sitting, three regular soldiers and one officer. Ronan crept up behind the officer and smashed the butt end of his pistol into the back of his head, effectively knocking the beast unconscious. He then turned and fired a fatal shot into one of the soldiers faces, dropping to one knee he noticed the blue jet of energy that signified a wraith stunner go over his head, two more shots came from the end of his own weapon, both hit one of the wraith in the chest. His last enemy opted for a killing shot, which collided with a tree before it reached its mark, allowing Ronan to finish his opponent with a well placed shot between the eyes. Glancing down at his new prisoner Ronan signaled the jumper, mission accomplished.

Earth:

The orbital defenses had been mostly cleared of the wreckage that was a result of Tigh's defection and betrayal. Work on completing them had restarted, workers were turning up in greater numbers than were needed, with the war everyone felt that they had to do something to help, what was better than building the defenses above the jewel of the alliance. When completed, the defenses would rival anything that came before them, including the ancient defenses around Atlantis.

A converted ancient beam weapon that had been copied from the satellite stations that dotted the solar system that contained Atlantis had been tested. They had been worked on by the alliance's best scientists, including Samantha Carter, and while they still had a large cool down time between shots, they were no less effective then their original counterparts. Another weapon, which was based off the ancient device on Dakarra was being constructed on Earth's sole moon, this device was designed to either scan ships or unleash a wave of deadly energy at an oncoming fleet, unfortunately it could not be fired when and enemy was engaged with a UEA fleet, or when they were too close to the rest of the defenses, so one shot was probably the most they would get. Construction had just started on the device, and there was a lot of work to complete before it was given priority as the majority of the Joint Chiefs of Staff wanted the 'traditional' defenses completed first. With the war approaching its peak, the defenses needed to be finished as soon as possible.

Onboard a Jaffa Mothership:

Teal'c had just received word from O'Neill, and had altered his course to travel to the planet where the _Ark Royal_ had crash landed. He still hoped to reach New Atlantis in time to save the city, but apparently this was also an imperative mission to accomplish. His Jaffa would make short work of the under trained Genaii warriors, if any of the soldiers taken prisoner were still alive he would rescue them and return in time to fight the wraith in the Pegasus galaxy.

**A/N:** So what did you think? Tell me in a review.


End file.
